


позволь уничтожить себя

by no_confidence



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, a little angst never killed nobody, hatefuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Барри тяжело принять Харрисона Уэллса с Земли-2.





	позволь уничтожить себя

\- Давай кое-что проясним для начала, - резко говорит он, снимая очки, - я не твой Уэллс. Я не тот злодей напяливший тело твоего Уэллса. Я - это я. Все понятно?

\- Вполне. Только тот Уэллс не был моим.

\- Осторожнее, Аллен, я тоже умею цепляться к словам, - довольно угрожающе произносит этот-но-не-совсем-тот Уэллс.

 

Харрисон Уэллс - невыносимый мудак. Невероятно, но в Тоуне была хоть частичка человечности. В Харрисоне Уэллсе с Земли-2 нет ничего человечного. Циско не устает повторять это, а Барри раз за разом слушает возмущения и молча улыбается, потому что считает также.

Он невыносим. Эгоистичен, нарцистичен, полон гордости до кончиков пальцев. Он заставляет ток нестись по венам - даже спустя столько времени Барри все еще тяжело смотреть на лицо человека, убившего его мать. На лицо человека, бывшего для него всем и в один момент разрушившего все.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, - однажды, снова почувствовав на себе взгляд Барри и устав от этого, - что я не убивал твою мать? Я вообще о тебе не знал и в это время был на своей Земле.

\- Знаю, - дрожь в руках выдает его и Уэллс, разумеется, замечает. Разве не это когда-то нравилось Барри в нем? Наблюдательность, гениальность.

Уэллс отходит от доски с расчетами и стряхивает с рук остатки мела - удивительно, что на своей высоко продвинутой земле он сохранил привязанность к такому анахронизму. Снежные частички парят между ними.

\- Ты смотришь на меня так, будто я причинил тебе много боли. Очень много боли.

\- Да, это ты умеешь. Причем во всех своих версиях, - на срыве отвечает Барри.

Он наконец понимает почему этот Уэллс вызывает у него так много ненависти - он слишком похож на первого Уэллса, как две капли воды. Те же пропорции гениальности и мудачества, та же эмоциональная отстранённость и холод. Тот же взгляд, от которого у Барри слабеют колени и теряется голос.

\- Не знаю почему, - говорит Уэллс, приближаясь почти вплотную, - но я чувствую тоже самое к тебе что и ты ко мне. И не только это. Когда я тебя вижу, я словно переживаю все это в сотый раз. Я испытываю это… как вы там говорите? Привязанность и ответственность. Как будто эмоциональный след от твоего Уэллса отпечатался на мне. Я чувствую это под своей кожей, - он неловко потирает грудь, словно глубоко внутри под каркасом из костей ему что-то причиняет боль.

\- Он не был моим Уэллсом.

\- Это все что ты выцепил из моей речи?

\- Мне больше и не нужно.

\- Тогда я удивлен как ты дожил до своего возраста с такой ограниченностью.

Уэллс чувствует всплеск энергии и по спине бегут разряды тока – Барри сокращает пространство между ними за секунду, а молнии в его глазах – совсем не метафора.

Несмотря на свои сверхчувства, Барри совсем не умеет отвечать на неожиданные поцелуи. Уэллс обычно так не поступает и никогда бы не поступил на своей Земле, но здесь правит импульс, химия и физика их столкнувшихся тел. Если бы Харрисон верил в судьбу, он бы назвал это именно так: злой рок, предназначение, фатум. Потому что наука не могла дать ему ответ на этот вопрос.

Харрисон не понимает, откуда в Барри столько злобы и как ему удается ее скрывать - днем он хороший мальчик, который бегает за своей Джульеттой, спасает мир, любит своих друзей. Но в нем так много потенциала. Так много силы в этой злобе - бессильной, от того что ее скрывают. “Тот Уэллс”, - краем мысли думает Харрисон, - “был полным идиотом, создав себе идеального врага”.

Барри не захлебывается в прикосновениях, он знает, что делает словно проигрывал этот сценарий в своей голове. Он кусает - не любовно, не игриво и не с целью доставить удовольствие - он кусает больно, зло, отчаянно. Барри почти плачет, когда Уэллс отвечает ему тем же - хватает за волосы, открывая шею и целует укусами.

Он как сломанная кукла - такой красивый и испорченный своей глупой ненавистью. Уэллс никогда не видел ничего подобного и не знает, что чувствовать - презрение к себе, к той версии себя которая сломила его или презрение за то, что ему все это нравится.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - выдыхает ему в плечо Барри, - ты уничтожил меня.

\- Я знаю.

У него красные щеки, красная шея, красные губы - красный ему действительно к лицу. Он красивый и хороший мальчик, который этого не заслужил, который сам расставляет ноги, сам кусает губы от нетерпения, сам поддается бедрами навстречу руке Харрисона.

Барри вполне может его оттолкнуть, ударить так, чтобы он уже никогда не проснулся - ему стоит только захотеть, но он лежит под ним и дрожит от злобы напополам с желанием, выгибается, отдается. Уэллс зажимает ему рот свободной рукой и Барри ее благодарно принимает, глотая остатки мела, что были на его пальцах.

Харрисон действительно эгоист, но на этот раз ему кажется, что мальчик заслужил немного неловкого удовлетворения на холодном полу.

Он плачет, чёрт побери, он действительно плачет и Уэллсу почти стыдно за стекающие по его щекам слезам. Барри заходится в самых настоящих рыданиях и в этом нет ничего эротичного, но не для Харрисона. Барри обессилено и глухо кричит в его ладонь, содрогаясь и пытаясь отдалиться, но Уэллс зажимает рот - на этот раз своими губами и кусает, вызывая всхлип.

Три-два-один и он бесстрастно отстраняется. Барри тяжело дышит, хватая воздух своими обкусанными губами и пусто смотрит на доску с расчетами.

\- Надо бы тебе одеться, - говорит Уэллс, поправляя на себе брюки, - пока сюда случайно не зашел Рамон. Конечно, я могу объяснить это экспериментом, но не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение.

Барри заторможено отзывается на голос и в его взгляде нет былой ненависти, нет желания убить. Только непонимание. И облегчение.

\- Почему ты… Зачем?

\- Я ведь сказал, Аллен, я испытываю к тебе нечто, что логика не может объяснить.

\- Никто не заставлял тебя набрасываться на меня и…

\- Я просто делал то, что считал правильным. Разве было так плохо?

Барри моргает несколько раз, словно пытаясь прогнать сон. Качает головой. Он выглядит несчастным, уставшим и опустошенным - выпустив из себя чувства, которые кипели глубоко внутри так долго, давали ему топливо и повод для жизни.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда считаю, что проблема решена. С твоего позволения, я вернусь к расчетам.

Он резко разворачивается, берет в руки мел и начинает широкими росчерками чертить нечто, остающееся за границами познаний Барри.

\- Кстати, что это за расчеты?

Уэллс виновато улыбается и снимает очки, вытирая с них невидимую пыль.

\- Я хотел узнать, насколько ты быстрый.

Но на самом деле он хочет сказать «я хотел узнать, насколько быстро ты позволишь этому чувству себя уничтожить».


End file.
